On The Road Again
by vestiged
Summary: Link thinks everything is back to normal after saving Hyrule and the Twilight Realm. He wants new excitment in his life than fighting evil, and saving damsels in distress. but he has no idea what's instore for him when the two moon's align.
1. A normal day in Hyrule

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Zelda Series, Ninteno, nada. I just write the fics._

_Author's Note: I decided to make a Zelda fanfiction. Just because I haven't read any, and the simple fact that I'm in love with the series. This might be more serious than my other fics, but i've put my absolute heart into this story, and I hope you guys enjoy this._

_Title: On The Road Again_

_Rating: Teen. Most likely for violence and language. I doubt there will be sexual themes, but I'm not too sure since I just started this._

My whole life has been nothing but running around the world day and night, hopefully saving it. I'm probably never going to be forgotten, my name will be told for centuries. The savor of Hyrule isn't something you can forget about. But now that I'm 21 years old, I feel like it's time to do something else for a change. I mean, why am I always requesting Zelda? And why is Ganon always involved? I understand the whole Triforce thing. It's whatever. I even have a piece on my left hand. I don't know. Maybe I want more excitement in my life... the excitement of love...

"Link!"

". . . . . LINK!"

"WHAT?" I yelled, practically jumping off my bed from being rudely woken.

Ilia just smiled at my annoyance.

"You need to get up," She demands. "Don't you know what day it is?"

I was puzzled for a moment.

"Nothing ever happens on Sundays," I whined. "I never get a break!"

Ilia just laughed "It's the night of the two moons, silly!"

My eyes widened. How could I forget about such an important thing in Hyrule history? Then again, it only happens every 50 years.

"Can you believe it?" She jumped up and down with excitement. "We finally get to witness the famous two moon eclipse! I've been waiting for this moment since I was just a little girl!"

It was true. Ilia has been reaming about this day for years. Now 18, being a young woman and witnessing the two moon eclipse is supposed to bring good luck.

I smiled sheepishly. "Well then, I guess we have a lot to do before sun down. And here I thought I only had to herd the cattle today..."

She pushed me softly, giving me 'the look'. "Quit complaining and stop being lazy!" She stammered at me. "Get dressed! I'll meet you by the Faron Spring!"

I sighed, a she left from my bedroom.  
>With another heavy sigh, I forced myself up and tried to begin the day with happy thoughts. (Which include imagining myself lazing around all day. Something I haven't done since I was a boy.)<p>

I had to admit, it's a beautiful day outside. Maybe it's a good thing I didn't sleep the day away. I stood out and felt the sun warming my face instantly. Ordon Village is truly an amazing place. I've been to so many, and nothing is as great as home.

Enough fantasizing, I head for the Faron Spring.

I smile, as a see Ilia and Epona together.

"You love spoiling her, don't you?" I say with a chuckle.

Ilia rolled her eyes. "I'm taking care of her, something you don't do!"

I was puzzled. "I do take care of her! What are you talking about?"

Ilia continued to groom Epona. "You feed her, give her water, and exercise her. You tend to forget that she also needs attention. Like bathing her."

I smiled sheepishly. "I forget that she's a girl sometimes."

Ilia rolled her eyes again. "Start remembering then."

I frowned, and sat down on the grass. "Do I really anger you that much, Ilia?"

Ilia didn't looking at me. "It's not that..."

One of my eyebrows rose in confusion. "Then what is it?"

She stopped brushing Epona, and looked down. "I just... worry about you. You know? I feel like if I'm strict on you, you won't go away again..."

I smiled, got up and walked towards her. Ilia looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her, squeezing her gently. "I'm never going to leave you again Ila, I swear to that."

She sighed, with a tear rolling down her cheek. "How are you sure of that? Hyrule isn't going to be peaceful forever..."

"Well, then I guess they'll have to pick someone else to be the hero!" I smiled. "Cheer up Ilia... I don't like it when you frown. You are much prettier with a smile on your face."

She looked up at me and smiled. "You always say the right things to cheer me up."

I grinned. "You'll always have me to do that, I promise."

She also grinned. "Pinky swear?"

I laughed, wrapping my pinky around hers. "Pinky swear."

We both headed back with Epona to the Village.

"Well if it isn't the hero of Hyrule!" A voice exclaimed.

Ilia and I looked up in confusion, until we recognize that it's Rusl.

I smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of my head. "Ha... That's what I'm known as now."

Rusl smiled. "Hope things aren't too boring around here now that you've ventured out of the village."

I shook my head. "Home is where the heart is Rusl. It's good to be back for good."

"For good?" He asked me. "I wouldn't say that just yet."

Ilia and I both looked at each other, then I look back at Rusl. "Why do you say this?"

Rusl sat his bag down on the ground, and stretched. "Well, I was hoping you'd run an errand for me to the castle. Now that I'm getting older it's hard traveling."

Ilia looked down. She seemed worried, but I don't see running and errand for Rusl to be a big deal.

I smiled. "Of course, it's the least I can do!"

Rusl smiled. "That's exactly what I wanted to here. Come by my house when you get to the village, I'll give you the package then." after that, he left.

I looked at Ilia. "Don't worry," I reassured her as I took her hand and squeezed it. "I'll only be gone for a couple of hours, if that. Epona will be eager to get back home."

Ilia smiled at me sheepishly. "She does love herding the cattle..."

I laughed. "She loves chasing things."

Once we get back to the village, I take Ilia to her house, then I head for Rusl's.

I'm greeted by Uli as I make my way to the front door. "Hey there Link." She smiled.

I smiled back. "Hi Mrs. Uli. How's the baby?" I asked her.

She felt her stomach. "Not too long til he's ready to come out."

She gave me a pat on the back, and I made my way into the house with her.

"We have a visitor!" She said to Rusl.

Colin came running towards me. "Link!" He said with joy.

I smiled. "Hey Colin."

"You're going to town for Dad?" He asked me.

"I sure am."

"Please come back this time!"

I chuckled. "I will, I can assure you of that!"

Rusl laughed. "Link can take care of himself, son. He is a great swordsman. He has learned a lot on the road."

I sat down at the table with Rusl, as he put the package in front of me.

"This is a very special package." He told me. "It needs to be delivered to the princess herself."

Wow. It's been a long time since I've seen her.

"Is it that important?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Give the guards this letter. It's from the princess, explaining that you may enter the castle."

I nodded. "I understand. Don't worry, this package will be safe with me."

He smiled. "Which is why I chose you to do it, Link."

I smiled also, taking the letter and the package. "Well, I guess I'll be off. I've got to get back in time to herd the cattle."

"And for the Two Moon Eclipse!" Uli said.

I smiled sheepishly. "That too, but I figured since I was going to be in town, I'd stay."

"No!" Colin exclaimed. "Ilia wants you to go with her!"

I chuckled. "Well, then I guess I better leave right this second so I'll be back in time!"

"Good luck Link," Rusl said to me. "Be careful. Even though the evil that haunted Hyrule is gone, there are still dangerous things out there. But you know that better than myself."

I nodded. "Yes sir."

I didn't think I would be going back to Hyrule Castle so soon. To be in there again will bring back memories... some good and bad. Some I miss very much.

Walking outside I saw Ilia had already prepared Epona for me.

"Sad to see me leave?" I said.

Ilia smiled at me. "Just be careful, okay?" She gave me the reins.

I smirked. "Always."

With that, I headed off.


	2. Delivering a letter to Princess Zelda

Leaving Ordon Village is something I wasn't planning to do for a while. Even though it's been four years, It's still too soon.

I sighed as I opened the bridge that leads out of Ordon, and into the Faron Woods.

"Hopefully I won't run into anything worth killing..." I mumbled to myself.

I gave Epona a pat on the back, got back on her and headed for the woods.

I haven't been past the Ordon Spring in years... but the woods haven't changed much since the last time I came through here.

Luckily, the road to Hyrule is just to the left of the Forest. I turned Epona towards Hyrule road, and come to find Coro in the same place he always is.

"Link!" Coro jumped up and exclaimed.

I smiled, and waved slightly.

"It's been a while since I've seen you round' these parts," he said to me. "What brings you here?"

I dug through my pack and grabbed my lantern. I might as well get some while I'm here.

I handed out the lantern oil, sheepishly. "Just need some refilling before I head to Hyrule Castle."

Coro looked puzzled. "Hyrule Castle?"

"Don't worry," I reassured him. "Just delivering a package. It's not like the worlds ending again or anything..."

Coro chuckled at my sarcasm. "Oh Link, as humorous as always!"

… _Even though I wasn't meaning to be funny. Okay_. I just smiled.

While Coro filled my lantern up, I got off Epona and looked around. Coro sure did a lot with this place. His cabin looks bigger.

"Okay then," Coro turned to me, putting the top back on my lantern. "Filled it to the top! It should last for a while before you need to come back."

I smiled at him, and took it. "Thanks Coro, it's always a pleasure to see you."

"Good luck with your delivery."

"Thanks."

I hopped on Epona, and took the road. As I came out of the woods, and see Hyrule Field in the distance, I sighed heavily. It's not like I hate being here. There have been some good memories, even though the bad definitely over powers it.

It seemed like all the Bokoblin that claimed this Field have gone... not that I expected them to be here. _I hope I make it to Castle Town by afternoon, I need to get back to the village in time to pick Ilia up._

I reached Castle Town at the time I expected to. Thank the gods. I put Epona in one of the horse stalls near the entrance, paid the man with some rupees to take her, and headed from Hyrule Castle.

Many familiar faces greeted me with happiness, hugs, and stories of what's been going on around town lately. I smiled and acted like I enjoyed them all, but truth be told I wasn't expecting a story worth enjoying. As I reached the entrance to the Castle I was greeted by two Guards.

"Do you have business here?" One of them asked me.

I nodded, and handed them the letter Rusl gave me. "I am here to deliver a special package to Princess Zelda herself. The letter explains everything."

The guard skimmed over the letter carefully. Looked at the other guard, and nodded. "You may enter, Link of Ordon Village."

I smiled as a sign of thanks, and entered the Castle, package in my hand.

I looked upon the castle where I encountered my foe. Memories begin to flush through my head. Though nothing has changed, I could feel Ganon's presence still lingering in the air. Even though I destroyed him, it's as if his soul resided in the Castle he always wanted.

"Well, if it isn't the young Hero who saved my beloved Kingdom of Hyrule."

Zelda...

I smirked. "Young? We are the same age _girl._"

She just looked at me. "Do not speak to me as though you know me, Hero. I am still your princess."

A winked at her. "I'm just playing, have you never had any fun in your life?"

"Ruling is what I do, it's fun to me. And I love it." She replied.

"You should really think about getting out more often, I could show you a good time." I smirked at her.

I could see her blushing slightly, but I couldn't tell if it's rage or embarrassment. Probably rage. Zelda was very high-maintenance.

"You have the package I asked for?" She changed the subject.

I handed it to her. "Of course, Princess."

She took it from my gently. "I thank you for coming so far to give this to me. I imagine that coming back here has brought back many unpleasant memories."

I shrugged. "It's not a big deal. It's good to see you again, after four years of not seeing you."

She nodded, facing the package. "It has been a long time since we have encountered each other. I am thankful that we are seeing each other now under better circumstances."

I smiled. "I am too, Princess."

She smiled at me, placing the package on a nearby table and came towards me slowly.

"I owe my own life to you, Hero." She hugged me gently.

Her touch amazed me, and the smell of her hair made me shiver with delight. I hugged her back awkwardly. "You really don't have to call me Hero... I'd prefer Link."

She broke the hug. "I take it you do not like being known as the Hero of Hyrule?"

I shrugged. "It's getting old..."

She nodded. "Running a Kingdom by yourself gets old sometimes. But I rather die doing something good for people than die helping no one at all. You like helping people too."

I nodded in agreement. "I do..."

She smiled. "I hate to keep you, especially for this long."

"Yeah, rather than staying here I have to go all the way back to Ordon Village to pick up Ilia so I can take her to the Two Moon Eclipse tonight."

Her eyes looked more interested. "Ilia?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend."

She nodded. "I see..."

I smirked. "You don't have to be jealous. You're the only Princess in my life after all."

She blushed again. "You should treat me with respect, Hero."

"And you should call me by the name I want to be called by." I rolled my eyes. "You were a lot more nicer to me when I was actually being a Hero."

"The same goes for you." She looked away from me. "I want you to leave now."

I chuckled. "Well then, I guess I'll be seeing you tonight, then?"

She nodded, focusing her attention on the package. "Yes."

I left the Castle.

Coming back into Ordon, I was greeted by Rusl.

"I take it the package was delivered in due time." He said smiling.

I smiled back. "Yes sir, I'm back in time to still herd the sheep, and get Ilia."

"You might want to tell her you have already returned. She was awfully worried that you weren't going to come back."

I nodded. "Of course."

I got off Epona and headed for Ilia's house.

I saw Mayor Bo standing outside of his and Ilia's house. I walked up to him and greeted him friendly.

"They there Mr. Bo." I said.

"Hey there Link." He replied. "Want to see Ilia do you?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yes sir."

"Well I wish she was home, I don't know where she is"

"Odd..." I didn't see her at Ordon Spring when I passed through...

"I'll look for her Mr. Bo. Don't worry."

He chuckled. "I'm not worried, she'll come around eventually."

I nodded. But still went running off to find her.

Maybe I should check around the Village first. I doubt she would go past the Gate... she has never chosen to leave on her own. Normally, she would be with Malo, Talo, Beth and Colin down by Ordon Pond. I check their first, but the only people there are the kids themselves.

"Link!" Talo exclaimed. "You wanna play swords today?"

I shook my head, with a small smile. "Not today Talo, with the Two Moon Eclipse and everything going on today."

Talo sighed with his head down, Colin looked at me and smiled.

"Well since you haven't come to play swords with Talo, what are you doing here? And where's Ilia?" Colin asked.

"That's what I was going to ask you guys." I said. "Mayor Bo says she's not home, and usually she is with you guys..."

Beth shrugged. "She doesn't hang out with us much anymore. All she wants to do is spend her time with you." She rolled her eyes.

"You should try my house." Colin suggested. "She's probably helping Mom with chores."

I nodded. "Thanks Colin."

I headed for Rusl's house.

Walking in, I'm surprisingly greeted my Uli and Ilia.

"Oh Link!" Ilia exclaimed, dropping the freshly cleaned laundry she has just folded. "You're back!" She ran to me, giving me a hug.

I hugged her back, and chuckled. "You act like I've been gone for a year!"

She looked up at me and smiled. "Well, you have a history of going away and never coming back."

I laughed. "Well, if we want to get to the Two Moon Eclipse on time, you need to be ready after I heard the Cattle."

Ilia nodded. "I'll finish folding these clothes with Uli, and I'll meet you out there." She smiles again. "Link, I'm so glad you came back."

I looked at her puzzled. She can't possibly think I'd leave ever again like that. I would never... even if it did happen again, I would try my best to come back. But at least she would be safe this time around.

Uli smiled. "If you see Rusl around before you head off to the ranch, tell him to grab Colin and come home. Everything needs to be ready for tonight, and I need their help!"

"Yes ma'am." I said to her.

I headed off to the ranch.

Fado greeted me as I walked through the gate.

"Link! Bout' time you got here. Didn't think you'd even show up with the Two Moon Eclipse and all."

I shrugged. "I'm sorry it took me so long, I had to run an errand to Hyrule for Rusl."

Fado smiled. "Well, I suppose me and you should get to work then."

I nodded

As we heard the cattle back into the barn, it looked as if something was bothering Fado almost the whole time. I finally broke the silence between us.

"Is something bothering you, Fado?" I asked with concern.

Fado looked up at me, and turned slightly pink. "Oh, it's nothing. Hah."

I smirked. "Obviously, it's something. A girl, otherwise you wouldn't be blushing."

Fado chuckled. "Well... It's Ilia."

I raised an eyebrow. "Ilia, huh?"

"Yeah..." He paused. "I mean, you don't have feelings for her, right?"

I thought for a moment. Ilia and I had been through so much together... we grew up together. Maybe I should have developed feelings for her. But I didn't have them. I'd never really thought about a relationship before.

"No." I responded. "Just friends, why?"

Fado shrugged. "I know she likes you... which is why I know I'll never have a chance with her in a million years. I wanted to tell her how I feel tonight during the Eclipse..."

I smiled. "Then do it, Fado!"

"But she likes you..."

I ignored the response. "I know Ilia, she will give you a fair chance."

Fado smiled. "You think so?"

"I know so." I smiled.

"Link!" I heard Ilia's voice.

I saw her running towards Fado and me.

Fado blushed, and looked down as she came up to us.

"Hey guys!" She smiled. "Link, I'm all ready to go!"

I smiled at her. "Great!"

I looked at Fado, and pushed him slightly.

"Oh! Uh..." Fado looked up at us. "Hi... Ilia..."

"I guess I'll be seeing you at the Eclipse tonight as well!" She said to him.

Fado got redder as Ilia's smile got bigger. I watched in amusement.

"Uh... yes... you will..." Fado gave her a goofy smile.

I laughed, picked Ilia up and sat her on Epona. "Let's get going." I say. "See you later Fado!"

Fado nodded, turned around and got ready to close everything up for the evening as me and Ilia rode off towards Hyrule Field.

"I hope something amazing happens tonight!" Ilia said as we were riding through Faron Woods.

I chuckled. "The Eclipse, of course."

I could feel her rolling her eyes at me. "Not just that dummy. Something amazing... something that's going to change our lives forever..."

"Good or bad?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Maybe both? Can't have good without bad."

"That's very true." I agreed with her.

I focused the rest of my attention on my thoughts for the rest of the ride. I wondered if something would happen tonight. More than just the eclipse, maybe something that would change my life..._forever_."


	3. The Two Moon Eclipse

**Disclaimer: Yo, I don't own this shit, k?**

**Author's Note: So I apologize for the wait, I feel so bad I've put you all through a month or two of endearment. But nonetheless, Chapter 3 of On the Road Again, enjoy!**

_Chapter 3:_

We reached the main part of Castle Town just fifteen minutes before the Celebration was to begin. I looked around to see that after my journey through saving and ridding Hyrule of the evil Ganon, Castle Town was completely unharmed by all the madness. I couldn't say much about the Castle, though. I was very surprised how far the Guards and the works had actually gotten to completely restoring the Castle to it's natural state. No doubt Zelda ran a tight ship when it came to her people, and of course her beloved Castle. I rolled my eyes as I began thinking about her. Such a damsel in distress when faced with evil, but when it came to bossing people around; she was quite the evil herself.

"We're almost there!" Ilia exclaimed, snapping me out of my day dreaming.

I smiled at her lightly. I knew this was a big day for her, and I planned on making it as special as any friend would.

We both hopped off Epona as we reached the stables, I gave the stable keeper a few rupees to make sure she would be taken care of while we were gone, and we started on foot towards the Castle Entrance. No doubt Zelda would make an amazing speech before the Two Moons meet. It was nearly nightfall now. I could Ilia's eyes gleam with excitement.

Upon entering, we met up with Fado, Uli, Rusl and the kids.

"Ilia!" Fado exclaimed, "How was the ride to Castle Town?" He asked her, eyes filled with desire.

Ilia smiled at him sheepishly. "Well, I can say I was in very good hands." She looked at me, still smiling.

I smiled back.

For the next ten minutes we began discussing the excitement for to night. Everything was so beautiful in Castle Town tonight. There were lit candles hanging from every roof, there were candles streaming around a circle above our heads, in the center of the sky where we could look up and see the Two Moons meet. I looked around at all the crowds, the screaming of excitement, the stands filled with delicious food, little souvenirs to take home remembering this night forever. I smiled. Not that I was happy for myself, but for all the people I saved. All the children that could finally sleep without quivering in fear, and the parents that could finally rest. This was truly what being a Hero was all about.

"Link..." Ilia said as she once again knocked me out of my day dreams.

"Yes?" I smiled at her. Awaiting her statement.

She looked down, twiddling her thumbs, blushing. I could tell there was something on her mind she had desperately wanted to tell me, but for the death of me I couldn't figure it out. That's the problem with being a guy, you can never read a woman's mind.

"There's another reason why I was so excited about being here to night," she trailed off, bringing her face to mine. "You know, not just that the Two Moon Eclipse will give me the luck I will need to grow into Adulthood..."

I stared at her, unaware of what she was going to say next.

"I just wanted to say... that... well..." she started blushing and smiling. "That... we've known each other since we were children..."

"Yes..." I said, gesturing her to go on. I had absolutely no idea what she was going to say. Damn!

Her hands trailed off towards mine, I watched as they inched closer to me as she spoke.

"... We've... known each other for a long time now. And I have grown extremely close to you in these past few months you've returned to me..." She grabbed my left hand softly with hers. "And I... just wanted to tell you... that I..."

Before she could finish her sentence, the royal trumpets sounded. Everyone grew quiet as they awaited their Princess to walk out on the balcony of the Castle.

Ilia quickly let go of my hand, turning her attention to the balcony, still blushing from what she was about to tell me before being interrupted.

"Citizens of Hyrule!" One of the guards spoke loudly from the balcony. "It is my honor to give you, the one and only, The Princess of Hyrule!"

The crowed screamed in joy as she walked out. I found myself staring directly into her eyes and nothing else. She was beautiful. From her usual attire, she had a completely white dress on. That draped down on her like a ball gown, but still recognizing the hourglass figure she had. Her hair was tied to the side in beautiful curled locks that laid straight down her left shoulder.

She stood silently for a moment, watching us. Smiling at us as the crowd started to die down so she could speak.

"People of Hyrule," She spoke softly, but strongly at the same time. "You all know that in these past few years we have endured a lot." She stopped, looking at all of us. "We were encumbered with evil, dreaded to be doomed as the Twilight slowly ate up our world." She stopped slowly again, still looking at all of us. "But today, I can finally and happily say we have overcame the hardships that have been haunting our Kingdom for so many years. All because of The Great Hero."

She looked right at me. Smiling, which brought attention. Too much for my liking. Everyone looked in my direction. Cheering me on. I smiled sheepishly at all the attention. I may have been considered a Hero, but I sure didn't act like one when it came to attention.

"Because of our Great Hero," She continued. "We can safely sleep another night. To not worry about the dangers that once haunted us."

I smiled at her. Such a great, beautiful woman with a strong sense of leadership... I envied her wisdom.

"Which brings me to this night. The night of the Two Moon Eclipse, the night that will bring us good luck, and prosperity to our Kingdom for many years to come." She looked up towards the sky. We followed her in doing so, seeing the Two Moons about to join together. "In just a few moments, we will witness what only few people do witness in one life time. As you all know, for the next Month, The Two Moons will be shinning brightly, parting their distance as they bring us happiness, and peace."

The crowd cheered, as the Moons got closer and closer towards each other. Ilia grabbed my hand again. I looked at her as she laid her eyes on me. Grinning. This was it. In just one more minute, we would finally witness what we had been talking about all our childhood. This was the night.

"And her it comes!" Zelda exclaimed, the crowds cheering loudly, counting down.

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2..."

"1!" Everyone exclaimed loudly, fireworks went flying in the air, popping. Confetti went everywhere. The screams were ecstatic. Everything was perfect in that moment.

Ilia danced around, everyone hugging her, congratulating her. But she only looked at me.

"Link..." She walked up to me, grabbing my hand again. "I have to tell you this..."

I smiled at her.

"I think I'm beginning to..."

And there it was. The sound of horror... the sound I had wished to never hear again. That would scare me for the rest of the time I had left on this world. The screams of distress, the fire... I will never forget the fire.

The crowd went frantic. Everyone running in all directions. I had lost Ilia in the crowd. It happened to fast. I looked up to see that Zelda was no longer on the balcony. _Strange... _I looked around for Ilia, to see that she was with Fado, and the others. She looked at me in fear.

"LINK!" She screamed.

"YOU'RE ALL RIGHT ILIA!" I screamed back. "FADO, LEAD THE OTHERS TO SAFETY. I HAVE TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE GETS OUT OF HERE."

Fado nodded at me, reassuring me that everyone would be all right from the Village, I nodded back and made my way towards the castle. I had to find Zelda.

The castle was even more frantic. Guards were running towards all the entrances, screaming "Protect the main entrances to the Town! We have to make sure our people are safe!"

Maybe Zelda was all right, they didn't seem concerned for her safety.

I made my way towards the high tower to Zelda's room. I could only pray I would find her there safely. Guards rushed to the way I had came, surely if they were coming from the high tower, Zelda was all right.

I made my way up to the last flight of stairs, trying to contain my fear of what I would find behind her door. I took my sword out, ready for whatever I might have to face, and with a deep breath, I barged in.

And there she was. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, trying to contain myself from freaking out.

She was completely surrounded by Bulblins. Her once beautiful dress was ripped to shreds, with one holding a knife to her throat. He smiled evilly.

"We've been expecting you, Hero." They mocked me. Which only made me even more angry than I was now.

I took a step towards them, standing their ground, and the Bulblin holding the knife to Zelda's throat inched towards her neck more.

"Don't make any sudden movements," He warned me. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to this beautiful face..." He stroked her cheek at me. "Such a beautiful face..."

I maintained my cool. And asked slowly. "What do you want with her... and why are you here?"

The Bulblin snickered. "I am not at liberty to give that information. I am only doing what I was told..."

"Who ordered you to do this?" I demanded. "I want an explanation now!"

Zelda remained silent. Not showing fear, nor anger. She stood their expressionless.

"First, put down your sword. I don't want you to do anything you might regret later." He said to me.

I slowly laid down my sword, eying his every movement, as he circled around me with Zelda in his grasp.

"You should also know that we have no intention of harming your dearest princess." He snarled at me, while another Bulblin took my sword. "We only want you to listen, and to listen carefully..."

I stood silently, awaiting his explanation.

"You see..." He trailed off watching me. "You have this habit of ruining everything. You trot around on that dammed horse of yours, with that dammed sword in your hand... _ridding _the world of evil... or so you call it."

"What are you playing at?" I demanded again. "Where is your leader? Surely he would not be happy with what you are doing!"

The Bulblins snickered. "Oh... he is not our leader. He is long gone now. Right under the ground... he won't be back anytime soon..."

_They killed their leader? _I thought. _What could of driven them to this madness? And how could they have killed him? _

"Don't seem so surprised..." He said to me. Still holding the knife firmly on Zelda's throat. "Our leader was weak... only picking the strongest side... we ARE the strongest side. And now that the Two Moon's have aligned once again, we are even stronger."

I was surprised at his statements. Usually these creatures were dumb, I had never seen nor heard them talk so smartly before in the years I have fought against them. And even with what little were here, the guards could have easily handled them.

"... Who sent you here..." I demanded again.

"We do not speak his name... he wishes to remain... how you say... unspoken of." He laughed, as did the other Bulblin's that were surrounded me.

"We only ask that you do not interfere with what is going to become the end... of Hyrule once and for all..."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you really expect me to do that?"

He smiled at me. "Only if you don't want anything to happen to her..." He said as he stroked her cheek again, this time scratching her with his sharp nails, leaving a trail of blood on her face."

"You bastard!" I said taking a step towards him. "_do not touch her!_"

"uh uh uh..." He said. "No movements, or I'll do worse than scratching this pretty face."

I sighed in frustration. Biting my lip hard. How could I stay still as they were taunting her like this.

"We are going to leave now..." The Bulblin said. "You have been warned..." He said as one of the other Bulblin threw my sword at me. He slowly backed away, still with Zelda in his grasp.

I watched their every movement. Thinking maybe if I was quick, I could kill most of them and leave him to torture... just like he was torturing Zelda.

Just before he went out the window, he took the knife from Zelda's neck, letting her fall to the ground in doing so. "Don't be stupid, hero." He said, as they began jumping from the window, one by one, disappearing into the night.

As the last one went, I ran towards her. Not even worrying about where they were going, or what they were planning.

"Zelda!" I yelled frantically. I leaned down, holding her in my arms.

"...Link..." She said weakly. "I have failed... I have failed my people..."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about that now. We need to get you somewhere safe. The castle is not the place to be right now. I said, picking her up and carrying her outside from the High Tower.

As I walked out of the castle with the Princess in my arms. I tried to go over in my head what I had just seen... what seemed like couldn't happen. Bulblin? Having that much power here... it was unheard of.

I took Zelda to Telma's bar, the only place I knew to go where she would at least be safe to night. Telma welcomed me with open arms, not taking note that I had the Princess in my hands. It was hard to tell it was actually her from the shredded clothes, the messy hair and dirt marks on her face. She almost looked like a commoner.

The whole night I couldn't sleep one bit. All I could do was watch over her... what seemed like a lifeless body laying in the bed. I could only think it was my fault. If I had gotten there sooner... maybe she wouldn't of had to endure the fear alone.

But I was here now, and as long as I was protecting her from here on out, I was okay with that.


	4. Protecting The Princess

**Chapter 4:**

As night soon turned from dusk to dawn, I watched her sleeping soundly, still wide awake by her side. I began to wonder in my head why I was so attentive to her like this. Of course it was because she was my Princess, and as Hero of Hyrule it was my duty in such things to protect the ruler of our Kingdom. Of course it was that... and nothing else.

I walked out for the room we were staying it towards the bar, seeing Telma greet me.

"How did you sleep hunny?" She asked as she was cooking breakfast.

I shrugged. "Haven't slept a wink."

She looked at my worriedly. "And your friend?"

"She is sound asleep. I'm sure she will be waking any time now." I reassured her.

She smiled at me. "That's good to hear," she stopped for a moment as she flipped the bacon on the frying pan. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." I replied as I sat down on one of the bar stools that sat just across from her.

For the rest of the conversation, we talked about the scarce of last night.

"I just can't believe it..." She sat down with two plates full of eggs, bacon, and toast. "It seems like yesterday we were preventing this very thing from happening. How could all this happen so fast?"

I shook my head. "I honestly have no clue. And if I did, I wish I knew how to stop it from doing any more harm than it already has."

"Well, it's a good thing the town was evacuated. At least if they attack again, everyone will be safe and sound in Kariko Village."

I nodded.

"And where's the princess?" She asked me.

"She's sleeping, in the room right upstairs." I smiled seeing the shock grow upon Telma's face.

"Oh!" She stood up in surprise. "If I had only known!" She said rushing back towards the Kitchen. "You should wake her now before this breakfast gets cold!" She told me as she got another plate from the cabinet.

I nodded, and walked towards the upstairs.

"Take this with you," she told me as she handed the plate full of food to me. "I doubt she wants to make an appearance here like she is now with all these people. I will go fetch some clothes for her. Seeing as she was last night, I doubt she'd want to walk around in that shredded dress."

I smiled. "Thanks for your help Telma."

She gestured a smile at me as I walked up the stairs.

I opened the door to find Zelda still sleeping. I watched her for a moment before waking her.

I shook her shoulder lightly. "Princess...?"

She shifted for a moment, opening her eyes. I could still see the little cut the Bulblin had left on her cheek. Bringing back the anger that I had still felt.

I smiled at her. "Your Majesty..."

She blinked for a moment, trying to get up. Only failing in doing so. She laid back down with her hand on her head. "What... What happened..."

"You don't remember?" I questioned her. "You were being held captive by the Bulblin. If it weren't for me, you'd probably be there breakfast right about now."

She started to say something, but then closed her eyes and looked at the plate of food I was holding. "I need that..." She said as she took from me.

I chuckled. "So you were just attacked last night, being held for ransom. And the only thing you want right now is food?"

She glared at me. "You can always shut your mouth while I try to gather my thoughts." She looked at the plate, and slowly started eating, thus spitting it out after.

"What is this?" She asked me, shocked.

"It's... breakfast..." I answered confused.

"I do not eat such things for breakfast." She pushed the good aside. "Where is the fruit?"

I laughed. "In case you haven't noticed, you aren't in your castle anymore. And if you don't want to go the whole morning without a bite to eat, I suggest you take great thanks in the food Telma made you."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "What happened to my castle?"

"Nothing, it just wasn't safe for you to be there last night when all of that madness happened."

She looked down, still gathering her thoughts. "I'm not even sure what's going on... at one point I was standing on the balcony, watching the moons meet. The next, an explosion happened and I was grabbed into my bed quarters..."

I listened as she spoke. It seems she had no idea what was going on either. Only to leave me in the dark once more.

I heard a knock coming from the door, it was Telma.

"Come in." I gestured her.

Telma walked in with some clothes in her hands. She curtsied in Zelda's presence. The princess nodded politely.

"I wore these when I was your age, Princess." She spoke, handing the clothes to Zelda. "I'm sure they aren't as wonderful looking as your normal attire, but they will do until you can go back to the castle and put on something that's more of your taste."

Zelda nodded. "Thank you for your kindness."

Telma smiled, walking out the door. Zelda gave me a look, which gestured me to leave the room so she could change. I nodded and walked out.

I waited patiently, and the door finally opened.

Zelda walked out, and it was hard for me not to stare. She wore a white long sleeved shirt, that v cut-ted around her neck, and beige pants with a black belt that supported it. She looked at her feet, that were clothed with sandals, thus exposing her toes for the first time.

"I cannot walk out in this!" She exclaimed. "I am dressed so improper for a princess!"

"Well... can you always walk around naked. Would you prefer that?" I said sarcastically, Which only gave me another glare.

"I'm serious, Link!" She said. "I can't be seen in this... this nonsense!"

I rolled my eyes. "You'll be fine. We'll take the back door out of here so you can't been seen looking like a commoner."

We both made our way downstairs and found Telma waiting for us.

"I hope the clothes will do for now," Telma told her.

Zelda nodded, smiling. "Thank you so much for your hospitality, but I must get back to my castle and speak with my Guards. It seems that we have a new threat that arrived last night."

The woman nodded, looking at me. "I hope to see you back soon," she told me. "Come by and have a drink honey, it'll be on the house!"

I smiled at her. "Thanks for everything Telma, I'll see you soon."

We made our way out the back door, me having to make sure The whining Princess wasn't seen. I muttered to myself how stupid it was that she was so worried about how she looked. But than I would chuckle, seeing her cowering in fear as we would pass a few commoners on the back streets.

"This is horrible. I'm a the princess... and I am cowering in fear over... this attire!"

I laughed. "You shouldn't care so much. I doubt people can recognize you in that get up anyway."

After very few attempts of keeping her identity hidden, we finally made it inside the castle.

"Follow me," she ordered in an annoyed voice.

We made our way towards the Guard's residing in the northern part of the castle. It seemed as though they were the only one's patrolling. The others must have been with the folks that had been evacuated out of the town.

"Princess." Both the guards spoke, bowing their heads.

"You may rise." Zelda ordered. "Where are the other Guards?"

"They are residing with the town's folk in Kariko Village." One of them said.. "We thought best to think of the people, so me and Terrance stayed here to wait for your return, your majesty."

Zelda nodded. "There haven't been any more intrusions?"

The guard shook his head. "No, but the guards residing in Kariko Village sent word of Bulblin surrounding the Northern and Southern exists from the town. We assume it's so you do not leave."

_Strange... _I said to myself.

Zelda looked even more confused than I was. "I do not understand. What are they planning?"

"That is unknown at the time." The guard said. "But we do know it isn't safe for you here at the time being," The guard looked my way, bowing slightly. "Great Hero, we must ask that you protect our Princess until we know more of why the Bulblin were so egar to attack last night."

"I may know a little information." I said. The Guards looked at me with curiosity.

"You see," I began. "When I came to the Princess' resque, the Bulbin holding her captive spoke of the Two Moon's making them stronger, and someone- I don't know who has given them orders to make sure I, nor Zelda get in the way of what they are planning. Or the consequences will not be good."

The guard nodded his head, turned to the other guard, spoke silently and then turned to face us again.

"We strongly suggest Princess that you must go with the Hero so you will be protected."

Zelda looked puzzled. "And what do you mean by this?"

"It seems as though whatever the Bulblin are planning, your life is once again in much danger. That being said; it is my deepest wish that you journey back with the Hero to his Village, protecting you from whatever they are scheming."

"And leave my castle?" Zelda asked. "I do not think so! Do not forget who gives orders around here!"

The Guard nodded to her, bowing once again. "I am sorry, my Princess. It is only a suggestion. It seems as though no one is safe her in Castle Town. The ones who have chosen to stay are deciding their own fate."

Zelda stood silently for a moment, and then let out a big sigh. "I will do what need to be done for my people, and my people _only_." She looked at the Guard. "But I do not understand how Journeying back to Ordon with Link will help me."

"That is simple." The Guard explained. "To keep you from harm you must blend in. And with the look of your new attire, it shouldn't be hard in doing so."

"You mean, I have to keep dressing like this?"

The Guard nodded. "It is the only way you remain invisible to the Bulblin, my Princess."

Zelda sighed once again. It seemed as though she was not happy to be leaving her castle so soon, nor her elegant gowns just waiting for her right up the stairs. "I understand..." She spoke softly, and walked away.

Just when I was about to follow her, the guards pulled me aside.

"Hero..." The Guard began. "We give our Princess' safety to you now. It was the King's deepest wish before his passing that if anything should happen, the Great Hero would protect her at all costs."

"And that I will do." I told them. "You can believe me, the Princess will be safe in my care."

The Guards nodded. I began walking towards the exit where Zelda was standing. Anxiously awaiting me.

I stood for a moment, trying to contemplate what was going on at this very moment.

"Can we leave now?" Zelda asked annoyingly. "If I am going to leave my castle behind, I would like to do it as soon as possible!"

I nodded. "Let's go."

Luckily, Epona had been just where I left her when Ilia and I entered the town. I took hold of her reins, and gave a hand to Zelda pulling her up on Epona beside me.

I looked at the sky. It was nearly Twilight.

"It seems as though we may not have much time to get back to Ordon to night." I sighed heavily. "We will have to make camp at Lake Hylia.

Zelda sighed. "Great... camping..."

I looked at her with a smirk. "You mean to tell me you _hate _camping?"

"I have never been... and don't wish to." She replied.

I smiled, turning my head towards the Western door that would take us to the Lake. "Well, I suppose now is a good start."

We made it to Lake Hylia just in time before dark fell upon us. I jumped off Epona, and handed my hand to Zelda, she took is softly. Her hands were so soft, like she had never worked a day in her life. My hands were so rough and callused, and I could tell she noticed.

"This is Lake Hylia?" She asked me, admiring the scenery.

I looked at her, puzzled. "Yes... you mean to tell me you've never been here before?"

Zelda shook her head. "I have never been outside the Castle Town, and if I needed to be, my guards and messenger would do it for me."

"Wow, you need an adventure." I smiled at her.

"I rather not..." Zelda murmured.

We walked towards the water. I lead Epona to it so she could drink. I then began taking the bed mats out from under her for a place to sleep.

"I can't believe I have to sleep on the ground!" Zelda shook her head. "I am royalty!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, maybe I can kick the Prince of Zoras out of his room and let you have it."

She widened her eyes. "You can do that?"

I rolled my eyes once again. "You stay here with Epona. I'm going to go fetch some firewood."

I left her there, hoping I could find some a few feet away so I could see her in my distance. Luckily, There was a small tree sitting ten feet away. I began breaking twigs. I looked up to see how Zelda and Epona were doing. I could see she wanted to sit down, but she refused to. I chuckled to myself. _She's in for a rude awakening. _

After getting the fire going, and mats place across from it. I sat down, holding my hands out for warmth. Zelda sat down on the other mat, then laying on it and turning her back towards me.

"What's wrong Princess?" I asked her.

"Just leave me alone." She replied.

I did as she wished. I couldn't imagine what she was going through. Well, I could. But having no family nor friends besides me and her Guards didn't seem to comfort her at all to night. She had been through a lot today, and I could only hope she'd feel better in the morning. I wasn't exactly looking forward to the whining again.


	5. To Ordon Village, we go!

I woke up to screaming.

"What? What is it?" I exclaimed, jumping up and looking in every direction.

Zelda looked frantic, I practically tripped myself up as I ran to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, having my hand firmly on my sword, ready to fight off whatever was creeping around.

Zelda pointed straight in front of her, which was the direction I came from. I looked at her, puzzled. And turned around.

It was a frog. I measly, little, green frog.

I looked back at her, opening my mouth to say something but couldn't.

"Well?" She exclaimed. "Get rid of that awful creature!"

I sat there, confused. "Zelda... it's a frog."

"And?"

"And... it's not going to hurt you. It can't hurt you, and it won't hurt you. The least it would do is jump on you." I carefully explained to her.

"Which is exactly why I want it dead!" She demanded.

I chuckled. What I wouldn't given to see her face when she woke up to a frog on her.

She crossed her arms. "It isn't funny! I'm not like you commoners! Able to face all nature and sleep outside! I am much more delicate than that!"

I laughed. "Whatever. If you _really _want me to get rid of it for you, I will."

"Thank you!" She sighed with a relief.

I walked over to the frog, picking it up. I heard Zelda screech as I held it in my hands, and all I could do was laugh silently. _How is she ever going to survive this next few weeks? _I asked myself. _I definitely have a lot of work on my hands, with just her being around now. _

After I had rescued the damsel from the evil frog that jumped on her, I began packing up our camp site.

"Where are we going now?" Zelda asked, getting up from the bed mat as I started to roll it up to place on the side of Epona.

"We're making a short stop back in Castle Town to get some breakfast, and I figured around lunch time would could go to Kariko Village and-"

"No!" Zelda exclaimed. "I cannot let my people see me like this!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Then we're going to have to savor what little we'll have after our stop in Castle Town, since we can't stop anywhere else until we get to Ordon Village."

_This is going to be a long month..._

As we were leaving Lake Hylia I said my goodbyes to my good friends the Zoras. I could only hope Prince Ralis was doing better since the last time we had spoken. Once we left Lake Hylia and came back into the field of Lanayru Province, we headed towards the eastern door to Castle Town. I got off Epona, opened the doors, and took hold of her reins to guide her through the doors.

I paid the Stable boy like I had always done to look after Epona while we were in town, and Zelda and I were off to find some breakfast. _Finally... I don't think I've ever lasted this long with out food. _I thought to myself. _If Zelda weren't so damn difficult... I would of sliced a Boar in half and ate that. But of course, I have to think about the damned princess. _I rolled my eyes.

"So where do you want to eat? I assume not Telma's bar."

"Well where is the best place for someone like _me_ to eat?" She asked.

I sighed. She was digging a very big hole into my wallet. "Well, we could always go to the cafe'. It's a bit pricey... but I'm sure that doesn't concern you."

Zelda walked happily over to the cafe doors. We both took our seats as a waitress came up with a pen and paper.

"What can I get ya?" She sighed, seeming bored of her job.

I looked at the menu that had already been on the table. "I'll have some coffee, black with two cubes of sugar..." I studied the menu again. "... and four pieces of smoked sausage and some oatmeal."

The waitress nodded, writing down my order. Than turned to Zelda.

She studied the menu for a moment, but than answered. "I would like a glass of water, and a sliced apple please." She handed the menu to the girl.

"Is that all?" She asked, looking at us both.

I nodded my head, and she walked off.

I looked at Zelda. "A sliced apple? You make me take you to the most prices place in Castle Town and you order a sliced apple?"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "If it must concern you to know, I am a princess. And as all princess' are taught, we must maintain our elegance figure. I can't walk around eating like you do."

I played with the salt and pepper shakers that were in the center of the table. "A little meat on your bones wouldn't hurt ya... probably make ya even more sexy..." I winked.

She glared at me. "Remember who you're talking to, hero."

I sighed. "I wish you wouldn't call me that. I like it much better when you call me Link."

"As savior of Hyrule, I must respect you. As you do with me being your princess, it's only a matter of good manners... which you are flawed in having."

I smiled. "I'm so sorry, princess." I stood up, walking towards where she sat kneeling down and taking her hand, kissing it softly. "I didn't mean to be so UN-mannered." I teased her.

"Link!" She scowled. "Stop it! You're bringing not wanted attention!"

I smirked, still laying my lips on her hand. "But princess..." I looked up at her. "It is only respectful."

She rolled her eyes. "I get it! Okay? Will you just cut it out?"

I chuckled, getting up and heading back to my seat.

I could see her flustered face glaring at me, even though I was hiding behind the menu to piss her off even more. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes until our breakfast came.

"Here's your coffee, smoked sausage, and oatmeal sir." She placed them gently on the table as she spoke. "And for you ma'am, a sliced apple and water." She smiled. "Can I get you two anything else?"

I smiled back at her. "No thank you."

The waitress nodded and walked off.

We ate in silence. I was beginning to wonder if she was _that _pissed of at me. I mean come on, no one noticed her in those clothes.

"Princess?" I asked.

She looked at me while nibbling on some of her apple. "What?"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," I apologized, twisting my thumbs. "I thought you might have had more of a sense of humor."

She rolled her eyes. "It's not about having a sense of humor," she told me. "It's about respecting your Princess, Link. You may be the Hero of Hyrule, but you still need to realize that I am not common at all. You can't just treat me like your friends, okay?"

I looked down. "Yeah..." _why is she so uptight all the time_?

We finished breakfast, I paid the Waitress along with a five rupee tip for her kindness, and we headed outside to get Epona.

"It took shorter to eat than I expected." I said, surprised that little time had passed since we entered the restaurant. "We might not have to make any stops."

Zelda was quiet. She didn't seem to be too interested.

I shrugged, Walking Epona up to her holding my hand out to help her up when she slapped it away.

"I can do it myself..." She muttered.

I sighed. "If you're going to be this difficult all morning than fine, suit yourself."

I tried not to chuckle as she made her way up on Epona, seeming to have trouble. But none the less, we made our way towards Ordon Village.

It was again silent as we rode through Hyrule Field. Even the field that was once filled with so much noise, was dead to sound.

I began to remember my journey to save the Twilight Realm and Hyrule. I wondered if Midna was doing okay... if she was happy with her decision about breaking the Mirror... and if she missed me.

"Link? … LINK!"

I quickly snapped out of my day dreaming, looking around, and seeing if something was actually wrong this time.

I looked back at Zelda, confused. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're going the wrong way..."

I looked, and thought for a moment. I _was _going the wrong way. I quickly gave myself a mental slap on the head, turning west.

"Thanks," I chuckled. "If it weren't for you, we'd probably would of fallen off a cliff in the direction we were heading."

"I wouldn't of let that happen." Zelda said silently. "Especially if I would have the same fate as you."

"Well then..." I acted hurt. But Zelda didn't seem to care. I wonder what's been going on with her today. I mean, by nature she's a bitch... even though I would never say that to her face... but more so today than ever.

"Hey..." I gestured towards her.

"What?" She asked.

"If something's on your mind, you know you can always talk to me about it, right?"

She was quiet for a moment, than finally answered my question. "Thank you Link. But everything is fine. Despite the fact that my town was attacked the other night by Bulblins, and my whole kingdom might be in danger now I'm fine."

I then decided to stop making conversation with her the whole way to Ordon.

After it seemed like forever because of the silence, we finally made it to the entrance to Faron Woods. It was nearly Afternoon by now, and I didn't know about Zelda but my stomach was grumbling for food.

I finally decided to break the silence and said, "We will make a stop in Faron Woods, I'm sure my friend Coro will be glad to fill our stomachs with food and water."

"Who is Coro?" Zelda asked.

"He's a good friend of mine," I said. "He used to help me out all the time with lantern oil and food when I was just passing through a while back."

"I see..."

As we reached Coro's cabin, it seemed like he was expecting us. There was already a huge meat of boar and tea in a kettle cooking over the fire as we came up.

Coro smiled. "Well hello there! I figured you'd be coming my way soon, seeing as you never returned last night."

I smiled back. "Yeah... there were some things I needed to take care of in Castle Town."

Coro nodded. "Come, sit!"

Zelda and I jumped off the horse and went to join Coro by the fire.

"Oh, and who is your lady friend?" he asked.

I looked at Zelda, she gave me a look and I knew what to say.

"She's... my cousin! I had to wait for her in Castle Town last night... she's visiting."

"I see..." Coro nodded. "Strange though, you look nothing a like and she looks a lot like the Princess."

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah... she gets that a lot."

Zelda nodded, making it a mental note not to speak. Her well tamed accent would give her out anywhere.

We ate, drank tea, and talked for about an hour. Than it was clear it was time to head to the Village. I said my goodbyes to Coro, well Zelda gestured them.

"Doesn't talk much, does she?" Coro asked.

"Nope," I chuckled. "And even if she did, trust me, it's annoying."

Zelda immediately smashed my foot as the words came out of my mouth, but it was worth it.

Coro laughed. "Well, take good care of her. She sure is a looker, if you know what I mean," he winked. "I'm sure all of the Village boys will have their eyes on her."

"Oh don't worry, I'm good at taking care of her." I smile.

With Ordon only a few miles away, the feeling of being close to home started hitting me. It felt nice. Even if I most likely wasn't going to be here for a while.

We stopped at Ordon Spring for a few minutes so I could bathe Epona in the warm, rejuvenating water. It was amazing how dirty she got from just two days of no grooming, but of course Ilia does most of that so I wouldn't know.

We got back on Epona and headed straight for home. Getting there was no trouble, considering it was just a mile away from the spring. Zelda and I got off Epona. And I gave a Epona a pat on the back for being such a good sport on the way. She really was a good companion to have, not to mention a child to me.

I led Zelda up the ladder to my door, even though she was bickering the whole time about me needing to build stairs if she was going to be staying here long. I rolled my eyes. If it would make her shut up, than I probably would.

"This is your home?" Zelda asked.

I nodded.

"Hmm... kind of small."

"I like small places." I said. "Especially since I've been having to sleep in huge open fields lately..."

Zelda chuckled. "Well I suppose this will do. Where is your bathing quarters? I would like to take a bath."

I pointed towards a certain on the left back side of the room, as she walked towards and opened it, I wasn't surprised with her displeased sigh.

"There's no faucet?"

I shook my head. "You're in the country now... we don't have the things you have in Castle Town, or your palace."

She let out a heavy sigh. "Then how am I supposed to take a bath?"

"You need to boil some water, when the temperature is to your liking, you pore it in the tub." I explained.

"That seems like a lot of work..."

"Well unless you want to stink the whole time you're here... than I suggest you'd get to boiling some water."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Fine!"

I smiled. "Bucket's over there. You can borrow some of my clothes until I can find some that are suitable for you in town."

"You're going to town?" She asked.

I nodded. "I need to check if everyone is okay... I haven't talked to them since the night of the Bulblins attacked."

I walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh, and Princess... don't burn my house down."

I shut the door before I could hear a scowl from her, but I'm sure I'd get an ear full later. I took Epona by the reins and walked her towards down.

"I'll take you to Ilia girl." I told her. "She'll get you all cleaned up."

Town was rather quiet than usual when I walked through. But not surprising seeing as everyone seemed spooked the night of the attack. The first place I needed to go was Rusl's, so I made my way towards his house.

I didn't even have to knock on the door before Colin opened the door right on Que and came running towards me.

"Link, Link!" He exclaimed. "You're all right!"

I knelt down as he jumped into my arms. "Of course I'm all right!"

"I know you weren't dead! I just knew it!" He hugged me tightly.

I smiled, embracing him back. In most of the years I've lived her, I've never became so attached to someone like I have Colin. He was like the brother I've always waned, but never had. Growing fond of him in such a short time wasn't hard to do either.

He let go from our long hug, pulling on my shirt. "C'mon!" He pulled me towards the door. "My Dad has been worried sick about you!"

We both walked into Colin's together, and I noticed the house as a lot more spotless than it usually is. No doubt Mrs. Uli was cleaning her life away, worried about me. She was also like the Mother I never had, and Rusl the father. I guess you could say that they felt like my family. And they were.

"Mommy! Dad! Look who's back! It's Link!"

Uli came running towards us. "Link!" She cried, embracing me in a tight hug.

I hugged her back, smiling.

She then let go, and began to scowl me. "Don't you EVER scare us like that again!" She demanded. "We were all worried sick about you! The whole town!"

I smiled again, but this time sheepishly. "I'm sorry Mrs. Uli. I would have been here a lot sooner... but I had to bring some baggage with me."

"And what baggage are we talking about now?" I heard Rusl's voice as he was entering the room.

I smiled at him.

"Good to have you back, son." He put one hand on my shoulder.

"Good to be back! I got a lot to tell you."

Rusl nodded, knowing what I meant. That being the code name for "Colin can't hear what I'm about to tell you" he sent Colin out to gather some milk from the goods store.

The two of us sat at the table, while Mrs. Uli began making us some hot tea.

"So I'm assuming this bagagge is... not small." Rusl said.

I chuckled. "Not by the least. It's the Princess."

He raised an eyebrow. "The Princess aye?"

"Yes sir," I reassured. "I was told to watch over her for the time being. Seeing as the attack happened in the Castle... the guards are uneasy about her being there... at least until we figure out what's going on."

Rusl nodded. "Any idea why those dammed Bulblins attacked"

I shook my head. "Not at all... although one of them did say something awfully suspicious... it said they were working for someone... but not the name of the person."

Rusl nodded again. "I see... that might take some time to figure out."

I sighed. "Yep."

"Which means... the princess will probably be here for a while."

I sighed again.

Rusl nodded. "Well, we obviously can't go around telling everyone the princess is staying with us... there would be huge commotion..."

"Exactly... and I'm unsure of how to keep it a secret... even with the clothes she's wearing... she's still recognizable."

Rusl thought for a moment.

"Why not dye her hair a different color?" Uli suggested.

I rolled my eyes. "Like she'd ever agree to that."

"She's going to have to." Rusl said. "In order to keep her identity hidden."

I nodded. "I can try and convince her... I've told a few people she was my cousin visiting..."

"So she'll have to have blonde hair!" Uli exclaimed.

Rusl nodded in agreement. "It's the only way."

"And the makeup, we need to make her look as plain as possible!" Uli said, as she sat our tea in front of us.

_She's going to kill me_

"That's settled then!" Rusl stood up with his tea in hand. "We won't tell anyone about your arrival today... we will wait til tomorrow. Til' then, keep Epona in your stable. In the morning, Uli will come by, and fix the princess up." Rusl downed his tea, feeling a tad bit confident in his plan.

I nodded. "Okay then!"

"I won't keep you any longer," Rusl told me. "Go on home, get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

Walking out of the house, I felt a little bit awful... deciding all of these things without Zelda being there to defend herself... but she really had no choice. This had to be done. And it was going to.

I made my way to the house slowly, knowing I was going to get an ear full when I walked in the door.

I couldn't help wondering if this was the right thing to do... keeping Zelda here. She'd probably be better off in her Castle, with all her servants and guards. Out here, you don't have any of that. It's just you, and nature. And that's something she was not used to.

I sighed as I opened the door, realizing I didn't hear screaming yet, I looked around seeing no sight of her. I then climbed up to the second floor, finding her curled up in my bed, sound asleep.

I smiled. She looked so pretty when she was sleeping...

_Because her big mouth is closed. _I chuckled to myself.

I decided to take this opportunity to take a nice, hot bath. Considering I hadn't lately. Even though I was used to being dirty for long periods of time, if there was a bath near me, I was going to bathe.

I shivered with delight as I stepped into the hot water, taking my time getting down so I could let the warmth spread through my body calmly. This was definitely paradise to me.

Finally, sinking all the way down in the tub, I looked outside and saw dusk was coming.

_I'll have to cook dinner soon. _I thought to myself. _I wonder if I have anything Zelda would eat_...

Though I hated how picky she was, I didn't want her going hungry.

I wondered what tomorrow would bring, if it was going to be easy telling Zelda she'd have to practically change herself from the outside... no one would want to be told that, for whatever the reason.

And even though my thoughts were exploding, I couldn't help but hear the curtain be pushed to the side.

"Link I really don't thi-"

I looked up, seeing the princess stair down at me. And we stayed like that for five more seconds until she finally screamed, quickly closing the curtain.

"I... I am so sorry!" She said frantically. "I... I wasn't thinking! I didn't even think you were taking a bath!"

I chuckled to myself. "Why else would I be in here?"

"I don't know! Cleaning, maybe?"

"I never clean, princess."

"That's disgusting!" She scowled.

"Let's not forget who decided to be peek in at me while I was bathing!" I shot back as I got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around my waist.

"You're impossible!" She called back.

I laughed, opening the curtain.

She looked at me again for a moment, the same look she gave me when she had opening the curtain.

"See something ya like?" I winked at her.

Zelda gave me a look and turned her head. "Not at all."

I laughed. "Sure, sure."

"You should really not be wearing such little clothing around a Princess, I could have you put in prison for public nudity."

I rolled my eyes. "In the comfort of my own home? I don't think so. And besides, you've seen everything now anyways."

I could feel the blush forming on Zelda's face, and smirked to myself, climbing up to the second floor.

"I'm going to change. Don't peek, unless you want to." I turned back at her, and winked again.

"Ugh what ever!" She exlciamed, walking towards the table, sitting down and pouting.

I finished dressing, and climbed back down.

"So, what do you feel like having for dinner?" I asked.

"I don't know..." Zelda sighed. "I am not really hungry..."

"You've got to be hungry," I told her. "We haven't eaten since this afternoon."

I looked in the cupboard, seeing what I could put together.

"How about... some vegetable stew?" I asked, looking at her.

She just nodded.

I frowned. "You okay?"

"Not really... I am not okay."

I walked towards her. "Why not?"

"I'm just not!" She snapped at me.

I backed up, knowing she only wanted her space. Although I did wish she'd open up to me... it's not like I'm a total stranger or anything...

I finished up the stew quite quickly, filled two bowls full, and sat them down on the table, along with some fresh brewed tea.

"Dig in!" I exclaimed.

I was actually amazed at how well the stew tasted... I'd never really cooked anything like that before, and I could tell by the way she was scarfing it down, Zelda found it good as well!

I smiled. "You like it?"

She looked up at me with juice all over her face and nodded, then went back down to eating.

I chuckled.

We finished dinner and I cleaned up. Zelda had already went straight to bed after she ate, so I decided to sit by the fire for a little while until I decided to do so as well.

_I guess I'm going to sleep here tonight. _I thought as I held out my hands towards the flames.

I closed my eyes, and as I always did, fell deep into my thoughts. I liked it there. Not that I didn't like the real world... but at least in my thoughts, it wasn't reality... and reality is a cruel place to be in.

I heard the ladder creaking, and knew Zelda had woken up again, I turned towards her.

"What's up?"

"Can't sleep..." She replied.

"I see..." I said, patting the floor beside me. "Wanna keep me company?"

She didn't answer, just simply sitting down beside me.

We stayed like that for a while... until I finally broke the silence.

"I almost forgot," I said. "I was talking to Rusl earlier today... when I was gone... and... we've decided how you're going to stay here, but yet keep your identity as the princess a secret."

"And what is this idea?" She asked.

I gulped. _This is how I die. _"We... decided... that we're going to dye your hair blonde."

I waited for the scream, but it never came.

"Okay." She simply replied.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're... not freaking out."

She turned and looked at me, acting like she had never freaked out the whole time we've known each other. "Why would I freak out about that? If that is what I must do to keep myself hidden than I will do it."

I nodded. "I see."

She sighed. "I wish you wouldn't think so badly of me."

"I don't!" I assured her. "You just... seem to think badly of me."

"You have to understand, Link." She said. "I am not in my Castle... I am not used to this kind of life style. I was attacked not too long ago, and my Kingdom might be in great danger again. It is nothing personal. I just have a lot on my mind... and I am sorry if I have not been kind to you."

I smiled. "It's okay... and I understand Princess... believe me."

"I know you do..." She looked away, as if she felt the pain I was in when I was desperately trying to save Hyrule, not even asking for it.

"And you are always kind to me..." she put a hand on mine. "I am very grateful to you."

"Thank you, Princess."


	6. Keeping Zelda's Secret

_Author's note; How do you guys like the story so far? Love it, Hate it? _

_Thank you to those of you who have reviewed the story so far, it definitely gives me more ambition to keep on writing the chapters, since I don't want to lose you guys on the Journey that is On The Road Again._

_In other news, I'd like to inform you guys of my LiveJournal account I made recently after posting Chapter 5. There I will be updating a lot about my stories, and I'd love for you guys to keep in touch with me there! Who knows, maybe we can be good friends. ^^ just look for me under the name Keerosene, and friend me!_

_Also, I have noticed some grammatical issues in the previous chapters that need to be tended to, I will probably be working on that either before or after this chapter is posted._

_Without further ado, I introduce you to Chapter 6 of On The Road Again! Enjoy, and thanks for hanging with me!_

Through out her first night here, Zelda seemed to be okay. Especially after the talk we had last night. I was relieved that she had opened up to me, even if it was very vague. I just wanted her to realize that she could talk to me, and I would listen. And for a moment, I thought maybe this would change our mostly hate relationship for good.

Boy, was I wrong.

Morning came, and it seemed like our heart to heart conversation had vanished from her mind. I woke up to bitching, and of course I expected it.

"I can't believe this!" She exclaimed as I was opening my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked her, and yawned.

"I do not want to dye my hair. I changed my mind!"

I sighed. "You really don't have any choice in the matter, it was decided long before I told you."

She let it a aggravated tone, and insisted on giving me the stink eye for the rest of the morning.

We sat outside my house, waiting for Uli to come with the needed supplies for the change.

I looked at her, and for some reason I never noticed my clothes that were on her last night.

"You know, you look cute in my clothes." I smiled.

She rolled her eyes. "How? They don't even fit me."

"Which is why they look so cute on you."

She rolled her eyes again.

Eventually, Uli came walking down from the Village. I smiled, greeting her warmly, as she did with me.

"Are you ready, Princess?" She asked Zelda.

Zelda nodded sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry for this," Uli smiled. "I wish there was another way we could conceal you properly, but I don't think keeping you cooped up in Link's house all day would be very healthy."

"I understand." Zelda said.

"Then let's began!" Uli exclaimed.

They both went inside while I decided this was a good opportunity to run errands. I wouldn't have to worry about Zelda blowing my house to bits since Uli was there, plus I still needed to see Ilia to see if she was all right from the terrible attack the other night.

I grabbed Epona from the stables and took her into town.

The first stop was Ilia's house. Knocked on the door, and Mayor Bo answered the door.

"Hey there Link!" He exclaimed.

I smiled. "Good Morning Mr. Bo. Is Ilia at home?"

He nodded. "She sure is, I'll get her for you. And it's good to see you're still here."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, seeing as we haven't seen you for a few days, Ilia was getting worried something terrible had happened. It's good you are here since it'll calm her down a lot."

I nodded, as he went in to call for Ilia.

She came running towards me. "You jerk!" She screamed.

Falling into my arms, she immediately began to cry. "I was worried sick," she told me, as the tears began running down her face. "I thought something awful had happened to you!"

I hugged her, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry I worried you so, Ilia."

"You said you'd never leave me again... you said..."

"And I didn't. I'm right here. I promised I'd never abandon you."

She looked up at me, sniffing. I wiped a tear that was running down her cheek and smiled.

"Come on now," I said, trying to cheer her up. "No more crying. You know I hate it when you cry."

"Which is why I'm doing it!" She frowned at me. "You deserve to feel bad!"

I sighed. "Well I am sorry..."

"It's okay... I'm just... glad you're here now." She hugged me again. "That's all that matters."

I hugged her tightly.

"Why were you gone so long?" She asked me.

"Well, after the attack happened. My cousin was coming into town that following day. So I waited for her there, and made sure every thing was okay in town from the night before."

"Your cousin?" Ilia asked. "Is she here now?"

I nodded. "Yes... but she isn't awake yet so I decided I'd run a few errands in the mean time."

Ilia smiled. "Well I can't wait to meet her! What's her name?"

"Uh... It's..." I thought for a moment. "It's Bella!"

_Wow... What a stupid name. _I hit myself mentally in the head.

"Such a pretty name!" Ilia exclaimed. "I bet she's even prettier though!"

I smiled. "Yes, yes she is!"

"Well, since you'll be doing some errands, I'll take Epona off your hands for a while. And when you get back, maybe we can have some breakfast!" She smiled.

"Okay, that sounds great! Epona really needs some nice grooming. I haven't had the time to give her a good wash since I just got back."

"Well it's the least I can do for her... even if you had the time you'd never do it." She scowled at me, but then put another smile on her face. "I'll see you later."

"All right, take care til' then!" I exclaimed as I was walking towards the grocery.

I thought of all the things I needed to pick up. I'd probably need to get Zelda some clothes, but I figured I'd wait til she was with me to do that. Besides, I don't even know about woman's clothing, and I'd probably pick something that was the wrong size, or not to her liking. If she _was _going to be here for a while, she should at least have some nice clothes.

I walked into the grocery. Sera greeted me warmly, and I again had to tell her the tale of my "Cousin" and how I had to wait in Castle Town for her arrival.

After the quick summary, I walked towards the shelf and began picking out a few things.

_Lets see... I need some tea bags for more tea... I'd better pick up some eggs and milk while I'm at it... __and some vegetables... _I began grabbing the items I needed. _I wonder if Zelda would eat pumpkin soup? _I actually liked the stuff. I'd always enjoy going to Snowy Peak Mansion and grabbing some from Yeto when I was on my journey. Later, Yet gave me the recipe for it since I liked it so much, that way I wouldn't have to make such a long journey there just to get some. Even if Zelda wouldn't like it, I grabbed all the necessary supplies I'd need to make it. _Lets see... I think I have every thing food wise. _I thought as I grabbed some potatoes and beans from the shelf. I walked over to Sera, gave her the needed amount of rupees, said my good byes and left.

Getting water was no trouble. All I had to do was refill some of my bottles at the stream. I then went to the general items store and got some extra blankets seeing as I'd be sleeping by the fire place for a while. At least I could be a little more comfortable.

After my shopping antics I returned to Ilia's house. It was no surprise she had already made breakfast and set it neatly on the table. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was bacon! Still sizzling on a plate, scrambled eggs, smoked sausage, that was still smoking hot! Goat cheese, toasted bread and butter, and warm milk.

"Wow Ilia!" I said surprised, sitting down my things that I'd purchased. "You really out did yourself this time!"

She smiled. "It was nothing..." She blushed.

"Really, this all looks so good!" I exclaimed, sitting down. My stomach was already rumbling like crazy from seeing and smelling all this amazing food before me.

She sat down across from me, still smiling. "Well, let's dig in!"

We sat and talked about everything. Old memories from when we were children, when I first came to Ordon. Rusl took me in when I was very little, only five years old. I lived with him and Mrs. Uli for a while, until I got old enough to live on my own. I was twelve years old. Me and Rusl started working on the house I live in now, and by the time I was thirteen, we finished. Not too long after that Colin came along. When Rusl wasn't helping Uli with him, he taught me the ways of the sword. He then got me Epona for one of my birthdays... I was so happy when I got her. I began training to ride her immediately. Not too long after that, I met Ilia. She instantly loved Epona, and that's mainly how we became friends. Every day we would walk down to the Springs, and groom her. Four years later, Zant attacked, and that's when I met Midna. Ilia had little knowledge of her, and I wanted to keep it that way. The bloodshed, the war, everything. All Ilia knew was that I had a long journey ahead of me, saving Hyrule. I left out the big details and just gave her minor ones. But she seemed to get the concept with the just those. Then the Two-Moon Eclipse came up.

"Come to think of it," I said. "You never told me what you wanted to tell me."

Ilia looked down. "Well..."

I smiled. "You can tell me."

"I rather not now... at least not yet."

I frowned. "It seemed important though."

Ilia shook her head. "It wasn't really... besides," she looked up and smiled. "I have my whole life to tell you."

I chuckled. "Well, let's hope we live a long, happy life."

We cheered to that.

After our breakfast, Ilia helped me load my purchases on Epona, said our good byes and headed for my house.

_I hope everything went well with Zelda and Uli. _I thought. _I'm going to have to tell Zelda her name now... _I sighed. More bitching to look forward to.

I walked in the house with my groceries, and instantly dropped them.

"What?" Zelda asked.

Her new, yellow hair was carefully pulled back into a pony tail with a brown ribbon. Bangs now covered her forehead. She was wearing a white, long sleeved blouse with a little ruffle on the top, and was v cut, followed by brown trousers that fit her perfectly, and a black belt tightly worn around her waist, and black boots that were tied together with small ribbon. She was... beautiful. She had no make up on her face, and I could see her blue eyes more.

"That's quite a change!" Was all I could get out.

"I know!" Zelda sighed. "I look horrible."

"No..."

Uli smiled. "Luckily, I had an out fit just perfect for her! We agreed to giving her bangs, since it would make her look even more unnoticeable. I think they look good on her! Don't you think Link?"

"Yes, they do." I smiled. "I think she looks great."

"And just like you too! You two could be brother and sister!" Uli chuckled.

"And thank the Gods we aren't!" Zelda sighed again.

"Agreed." I said.

Uli picked up her things and went to the door.

"Seems my work here is done!" she smiled. "You guys have a nice afternoon!"

After Uli exited, I looked at Zelda for a moment. Trying to take in the change. It was a good change. She looked better this way, even if she thought she didn't. All that make up, and royal clothing didn't compare to how beautiful she looked naturally.

"Well I'm starving!" Zelda exclaimed.

"I'll make you some breakfast." I said.

I walked towards the sink and began unloading all the groceries I'd bought.

"Look," I picked up an apple and showed it to her. "I got you some apples." I smiled.

"Thank you." She replied.

I cut some apple up for her, and heated some milk. After I was done, I sat them down in front of her.

"You aren't eating?" She asked.

"I already had breakfast with Ilia."

"Oh..." She seemed sad I didn't wait to eat with her.

"I'm sorry... If I would of known I would of brought you with me."

"I did not want to go!" She hissed at me.

I rolled my eyes. "You seemed upset I didn't eat with you."

"Only because you should have!" She snapped back.

"Should have?" I asked, offended. "You don't own me, you know. Just because you're the Princess doesn't mean I have to do everything with you and treat you like I'm your servant. You're in my world now. I do as I please."

"You _really s_houldn't have gone there!" She yelled, shooting up from the chair and slamming her hands down on the table. "I didn't want you to eat with me because I'm the Princess! I wanted you eat with me because I just wanted you to okay? Now think about that before you say anything else you jerk!"

She stormed out, and I immediately ran after her.

"Zelda!" I called to her, running after her. "Wait!"

We ran as far as Ordon Spring, and there she finally dropped down on the ground crying.

I walked over to her and sat down. "I'm sorry... I just snapped... okay? I know I shouldn't have... it just happened."

She didn't answer me. She only cried harder and harder.

I sighed. I really shouldn't have snapped at her like I did... there was no reason for it.

I put a hand on her shoulder, and she jerked it off with her shoulder.

"At least let me try and amend for my rudeness." I said.

"I want to go home!" She yelled. "I don't want to be here! I don't want to be anywhere with you!"

I frowned. "Am I that horrible?"

"Yes, yes you are!" She sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Well, I feel horrible.

I sighed. "I wish I could take you home Zelda... but I can't. The guard strictly wanted you here with me."

"Only because my father is dead!" She screamed. "If he wasn't dead, none of this would of happened!"

"I'm sorry Zelda... you know I didn't mean to hurt you... sometimes you're just hard to please."

She looked at me. "I am sorry I ask so much of you!" A tear ran down her face. "I just don't know how to do anything on my own! I hate this... it's like I'm helpless..."

I smiled. "You're not completely. When it comes to protecting your Kingdom, you do anything, and everything."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like last time. When I let Zant take over the whole Kingdom."

"Nothing else could be done... and besides, it was all part of a bigger plan so that I could help you."

"I'm just useless Link... admit it. I can't do anything."

I got closer beside her. "That's not true... you're just not used to living this kind of life. Any Princess wouldn't."

Another tear ran down her face, and I wiped it away. "Come now," I said. "I will help you."

"You will?" She asked.

"I promise I will." I answered.

I helped her up and we walked back to the house.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you everything I know. How to cook, clean, everything!"

She smiled. "I am sorry I have been rude to you."

I smiled back. "It's only because I'm an aggravation, and I know that. Besides, I egg you on a lot."

Zelda sighed. "I know that, but still. I wish I could just let lose sometimes. I've always been taught to keep my emotions behind me, to do everything in my power to never show them, never deal with incompetence... never have fun... everything I do is for my Kingdom. I wish I could just do something for myself for once. I hate being Princess... I really do."

"Well, I can't change you being a princess. But I can help you have fun." I smiled.

She smiled back. "Thank you, Link."

For the rest of the day I taught her simple things. Dusting, mopping the floors, cooking, heating milk and tea, and to always make sure you never burn anything you're cooking. I taught her how to wash clothes by hand, make a fire in the fire place.

By the time we were finished, it was already late evening, and I began cooking Pumpkin Soup. I was surprised that Zelda had, had it before and she actually liked it. But then I wasn't surprised. Because of the rich taste to it.

We sat down and ate, laughed a little, talked about a few things, and then started getting ready for bed.

Zelda climbed down from the loft and I chuckled.

"We need to get you some clothes tomorrow." I said.

"Yes, we really do." She sighed.

"I was going to get them today, but I figured It'd be better if you picked out your own clothing, considering I have no idea what size you are."

Zelda smiled. "And you'd probably pick out something awful!"

I laughed. "That too."

I was happy that Zelda and I were actually getting along for once, and the fact that she was actually laughing. I had never heard her laugh, and it was as nice as I pictured it.

After my bath, and putting on my bed clothes, I laid out blankets by the fire where I would sleep.

"Link..." I heard Zelda say from the loft.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I know this is very un-princess of me... but... I was wondering if you would sleep up here with me tonight... I get scared up here by myself... I always think I am going to fall off when I turn over."

I chuckled. "No problem."

I climbed up the loft, and got in bed. It felt so good to be in my bed, considering ever since I got back I haven't been in it.

"Good night..." I said.

"Good night..." Zelda replied.

I sat there for a moment, thanking the Gods that everything went better than expected today, and only thought what tomorrow would bring.

I then shivered. Zelda had laid her hand around my stomach.

A fluttering sensation began in my stomach. What was this feeling? I felt nervous, and hot.

I looked at her, and saw her staring at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, feeling my face was getting red.

She just looked at me, then without warning, the covers were quickly put under us.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"That's not a way to talk to a girl who's in bed with you." She said.

My surprised turned into a calm gaze in her eyes. I struggled putting my hand on her waist, and she must of noticed because she grabbed it softly and placed it on her hip.

I felt myself getting more and more red in the cheeks. I pulled her closer to me, unsure if I should do what I was wanting to do.

I began to lean in slowly, I saw Zelda closing her eyes, and getting her lips ready. As I was getting closer, my face and whole body was getting hotter. I gulped.

But I couldn't do it...

I pulled away fast, scooting away from her, taking my hand of her hip, and turning the other way.

"I'm... sorry..." I muttered. "I can't."

I could feel Zelda about to say something, but I just heard her shifting over to the other side.

I was an idiot, and I realized that. But I couldn't bring myself to do something like that. Take advantage of that fact that the princess was throwing herself at me, wanting me to place my lips on hers.

But then I asked myself why would she want me to? Why me? Yes I saved Hyrule, but other then that I was a mere cattle boy, who enjoyed nothing more but long rides in Hyrule Field, food, occasionally running errands for Rusl when he needed me too. There was nothing special about me. I had no parents. I had no money... I had nothing. So why me?

Before I could think of other ways of why I was not worthy for her, I drifted into my dreams. Where I actually, did kiss Zelda. And the feeling I had from it would of probably been more amazing if it weren't a dream.


	7. Having Fun and Letting Loose

To say my dreams were amazing was an understatement. And they were all of her... of Zelda. I'd never dreamed about her before... at least in this way. When I was a boy I always dreamed about her. Considering it was every boys dream to meet her. But when I did, it wasn't that great. At least the circumstances anyway.

I woke, and felt Zelda on me, I opened my eyes to seeing her snuggling against me. I smiled. She looked so cute when she was sleeping, it almost made me want to kiss her.

But I knew I couldn't do that, so I carefully got up without disturbing her, got dressed for the day and walked out the house. I hadn't worked at the stables for a couple of days now, so I was sure Fado expected me to be there this morning since I was back in town. I got Epona from outside and we walked towards the ranch. When I got there Fado was already doing our morning duties.

"Hey Fado!" I exclaimed.

"Good Morning Link!" He exclaimed back as he sat down one of the barrels he was lifting. "Just trying to get this to the pegs over there, mind helping?"

"Not at all!" I said as I got off of Epona.

"I'm glad you're back." Fado said as we were walking with the barrel towards the peg pin.

"Yeah, I had to wait there for my Cousin to get into town."

"Cousin?" Fado raised an eyebrow. "You never told me you had one of those."

"Yep," I smiled sheepishly. "Her name's Bella."

"She cute?" Fado asked.

I laughed. "She's my cousin. But yes, she's cute."

"I see..." He said as we poured the food in the pin for the pegs.

"How did things go with Ilia the other night? I mean, you didn't really have time to talk but..."

"Well..." Fado sighed. "There's something I gotta tell you Link."

"What's that?" I asked, kind of concerned.

"She just likes you too much."

This time, I raised an eyebrow.

"The whole time we were there she wouldn't stop talking about you. And I just couldn't do it. After I decided that, that's when the attack happened."

I nodded. "Well I don't like her like that. She's like a sister to me."

"I know that," Fado sighed again. "But there's no convincing her otherwise. She thinks you two are destined to be together."

"Oh..." I said sheepishly, looking down.

_I'd hate to hurt two people two days in a row. _

"But enough of this talk!" Fado exclaimed. "Let's get to work. You gotta lot to catch up on."

I nodded. "Right!"

Before I knew it, Afternoon came around. Fado and I decided to take our lunch breaks, I headed for home since Zelda would be there waiting for me, probably hungry as well.

I walked in the door smelling something good.

"Welcome home!" Zelda said happily.

I smiled. "Well look at you, you made lunch and everything!"

I was surprised she acted like last night had never happened, but I went a long with it considering I didn't want to talk about.

We both sat down and started eating.

"Thanks for making lunch," I said. "I've been working so hard today, I was dreading having to cook it."

"It is nothing." Zelda shrugged. "You have made a lot of food for me, and since you taught me yesterday I figured I'd make you lunch."

I smiled. "Well that was very thoughtful of you."

"Where do you work?" She asked me.

"I work at the local ranch. You know, kind of like a stable boy." I said sheepishly.

"I see..." Zelda said. "When will you be back home for good?"

"Probably not til dusk. I'll have to heard the cattle before it gets dark, than after that I'll be heading home."

"That's going to be a long time from now." She said sighing.

"Yeah."

She then perked up. "I'll go with you."

"Go with me?" I raised an eye brow. "I don't know..."

"And why not?" Zelda stammered. "You can teach me."

I sighed. "Well, I don't want you to be bored and alone all day... so okay."

She squealed with excitement. "I can work like you commoners do! I'm sure it won't be that hard anyway!"

I snorted. _You have no idea, Princess._

After lunch, we made our way through Ordon Village.

We made conversation with a few people on our way, all of them calling her Bella. Which reminded me I hadn't told her about her new name. She gave me a disapproving look, and I'm sure she was telling me I could have picked a better name for her.

I shrugged. It's not like we could change it now.

Upon walking up to the Stables, Fado greeted us.

"Bout time you got back!" he grinned. "Who's your friend?"

"This is my cousin I was telling you about, Bella."

Zelda smiled, and Fado smiled and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Ma'am."

"She wants to help us today."

Fado rasied an eyebrow. "Oh really? That's great! We could use some extra hands around here."

I chuckled. "Well she hasn't used her hands like this before, so it might not be such a good idea."

"Nonsense!" Fado shook his head. "We can find her something to do around here!"

Fado looked around, and then smiled. "She can milk the cow!"

Zelda winkled her nose, not liking the idea.

"I think that's a good idea!" I exclaimed.

"Good, because you're going to teach her!"

I sighed. _Figures I'd get the hardest job._

Fado went back towards the stack of straw he had been sorting out. "Good luck, and call if you need anything!"

I nodded, taking Zelda by the hand. "Let's go."

We walked into the barn, and when the cost was clear, she spoke.

"I cannot do this..." She sighed.

"Yes you can!" I told her. "It's actually easy."

"Milking a cow? It doesn't sound like it."

I laughed. "The worst that could happen is you squirting milk in your face!"

"Gross!" She shouted.

I sat her down beside one of the cows we get the best milk from, and sat beside her.

"All right," I said, taking her hands.

"Take a hold of those utters there, and squeeze them firmly, but not too hard."

Zelda squealed in disgust when the milk came gushing out.

I rolled my eyes. "This is where milk comes from you know..."

"Then I will never drink it again!" She snarled.

Once we were about halfway into it, Zelda wasn't doing so bad. I still stuck around to make sure everything was in order. After milking the cows, I gave her an easier job. Sorting through the food the animals ate. I told her which food went in which bucket, and so on.

"I'll leave you to do that." I told her. "I need to help Fado out with some things, but when you're finished just come find us."

Zelda nodded. I could see that she'd never be doing this again.

I walked outside towards Fado.

"Well, she didn't kill the cow." I joked.

He laughed. "That's good news."

We went on doing out daily routines for about thirty minutes, until Fado finally broke the silence of our hard work.

"So, your cousin..."

I looked up, drenching in sweat from the hot sun. "Yeah?"

"Is she... single?"

I dropped my rake. "Uh..."

"Well, is she? I mean, I'm not trying to be too forward or anything... but she's beautiful."

"I thought you liked Ilia?"

Fado smiled. "I do, but I'll never have a chance with her since she's practically in love with you."

I went back to doing my work. "No, she's taken." I said coldly.

"Oh... okay. Worth a shot to ask I guess!"

We worked silently for the rest of the day. I couldn't understand why I got so jealous when Fado asked me if Zelda was single. I mean, he was just asking... and she was single... I think... and it wasn't exactly a lie... I don't even think a Princess could marry a stable boy, even if she wanted to. She deserved better...

Zelda came towards us when she was done with her work, and for the rest of the time she sat and watched us do ours. She and Fado made a lot of conversation, which bothered me. Fado even began to flirt with her slightly. That _really _bothered me.

Eventually, the sun came rolling down. Which told us it was time to herd the Cattle back into the barn.

"I'll do this Link," Fado suggested. "Why don't you go ahead and take Bella home. She looks tired."

I nodded. "Are you sure?"

Fado smiled. "Anything for this little lady."

Zelda smiled at Fado. I rolled my eyes in my mind. If she even thought about liking him, I'd have to claim her mentally insane.

We both got on Epona, and went towards the Village.

"That was... okay." Zelda said.

I smiled. "Just okay? You're meaning to tell me you didn't like working?" I tried to sound surprised, but Zelda could see through my sarcasm, and pushed my on the shoulder lightly.

"Don't be smart with me, Link."

I chuckled. "It's nice to hear you're calling me Link now."

She smiled. "Well, if I'm going to be a commoner for a while, I have to act like one!"

I nodded. "This is true."

We rode past my house, and I could tell Zelda was confused.

"We aren't going home right now." I said.

"Why not?"

"Because, I want to eat out tonight."

"Where are we going to eat?" She asked.

"A bar."

Zelda sighed. "You don't want to eat, you want to drink."

I looked back at her, and smiled. "You caught me."

She rolled her eyes in disapproval.

I chuckled. "What? Can't a man have fun once in a while?"

"If your idea of fun is drinking, then something is wrong with you!" She scowled.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, whatever. Sounds like you need a drink yourself."

"I will not drink!"

"Why not?"

"It's against my morals!"

I laughed. "Morals huh? Well I guess there's no getting past that."

Zelda nodded. "Exactly."

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to sit there while I have all the fun by myself."

"Yes, you will."

I chuckled again. But in my mind I had wished Zelda would want to loosen up more... I mean, technically, she's not even a princess at the moment. Or at least to me, she wasn't. She was just a regular young woman in my eyes... a very beautiful one at that.

We made our way through Castle Town on foot after we reached the South Gate and dropped Epona off with the stable boy.

"I imagine we are going to Telma's bar?"

"Yes we are!" I said happily. "Your favorite place!"

She sighed.

The bar was busier than normal tonight. The town folk were scattered around the area drinking, laughing, dancing, and even singing. My favorite environment ever.

I walked hastily over to Telma, dragging Zelda behind me.

She smiled and greeted me. "Hey honey! What can I get you and your lady friend there?"

She didn't even recognize Zelda, which made her feel better inside I could see.

"I'd like a tall glass of ale, please. My friend would like water."

Telma raised an eyebrow. "Coming to bar, and not drinking?" She looked at Zelda astonished. "Of all nights not to!"

"What's that mean?" I asked her.

"Link, of all people you'd be the one to forget!" She scowled at me. "We're celebrating the 40th anniversary of this bar!"

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe I had forgotten. "I can't believe it's been that long!"

Telma laughed. "Me either honey. Seems like only yesterday I had just opened this place!" She looked around, admiring all her hard work she had put into this place.

I smiled. "Well then, I guess I'll have to keep the drinks coming since it's a special night for you!"

Telma laughed. "I'll have your Ale right up honey, just take a seat anywhere that's open."

I smiled, and walked Zelda up to two empty bar stools.

"I hope you do not intend on getting drunk tonight." She said sternly as we took our seats.

"And why not?" I asked. "Scared I'll try to make a move."

"Shut up!" She snapped.

It wasn't too long until Telma brought over my glass of Ale and Zelda's water. We both sipped at our drinks happily.

I took a big heavy sigh after gulping down my Ale. "That's the good stuff."

She rolled her eyes. "Addict."

"Hey, I'm not an addict. I'll have you know it's been a while since I've had Ale."

"That is hard to believe."

I pouted. "It's true."

Every time I took a sip, Zelda would give me the death stare. Which only made me drink even more just to piss her off.

"I want to know what is so great about this Ale!" Zelda announced as I was finishing my first glass and calling Telma over to order me another.

"Do you know?" I teased.

"Yes, I do." She answered back, crossing her arms.

"Well then, Telma give me two glasses of Ale."

Telma smiled. "Seems like your lady friend changed her mind. I'll be right back!" She walked off.

"I was just going to try yours, what if I do not like it?"

I shrugged. "I have a feeling you'll like it."

She raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"Because everyone loves Ale."

As she always did when she thought what I said was stupid, and displeasing, she rolled her eyes. It wasn't too long until Telma came with both our Ales, sat them down, and told us to enjoy and drink as much as we liked.

I immediately started gulping it down. Zelda gripped the glass with both her hands. Examining it, smelling it, and finally sipped it.

"Like it?" I asked.

She started at the glass of Ale for a moment, then looked up at me, sticking her nose in the air. "It was fine."

I laughed. "I bet you loved it."

"Do not make the mistake of knowing what I like!" She snapped, sipping the Ale again, practically chugging it down.

"Easy on the alcohol, darling."

She stuck her tongue out at me, and drank again.

I smiled. At least she seemed like she was having a good time. I looked around, enjoying looking at all the people dancing.

"Hey,"I turned back at Zelda. "You wanna dance?"

"Dance? Why?"

I got up and walked towards her. "It'll be fun."

"I... don't know Link..."

I laughed. "Why not? I'm sure you've danced before! You're a princess!"

I held my hand out. "Come on. I won't let you fall."

She sighed, taking my hand. We walked towards the dancing area, where English Country Dancing was taking place, everyone was laughing, the ladies being twirled around in circles. I took both of Zelda's hands.

"I've never even seen these kind of dances before!" Zelda shouted to be heard from the music playing.

I smiled. "I'll teach you, it's okay. It's easy."

I told her where to put her feet, when to twirl, how we'd run around in circles together facing each other, all the moves. By the time the last song was being played, she had gotten the hang of it. We were laughing, Zelda was grinning from ear to ear, which pleased me.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this!" Zelda laughed as we ran around each other.

I was laughing as well. "I told you it'd be fun!"

After the last song ended, we walked back to our table and began downing our drinks.

"Well, if it isn't my good friend, Link!" Shade smiled as I turned around to see who it was.

"Shade! It's been a while. Come, sit down with us!"

He sat town across from us, with his Ale in hand still smiling. "Surprised to see you back in Castle Town so soon."

I sat my drink down and chuckled. "You too."

He laughed. "Not many mysteries going on these days, other then that horrid attack that happened earlier this week."

I nodded. "Yes, it was odd."

Shade nodded. "I've been doing some investigating on it lately... still haven't found out where all this Bulblins are hiding."

I raised an eyebrow. "Hiding?"

"Don't you find it odd how they haven't been roaming Hyrule Field lately?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Well, I had my wonders, but I figured it was nothing."

He shook his head. "It's very, very odd." He took a sip of his Ale. "I've searched every region of Hyrule, and nothing. I just got back into town."

"I wish I knew what they were planning." I sighed. "The sooner we know, the better."

Shade nodded in agreement. "I think so, too."

I smiled, taking another sip of my drink. "Enough talk about this! Let's enjoy ourselves and what the night has to offer without thinking of these horrible things!"

Shade grinned. "I can agree to that, my friend."

We both toasted to that.

"I see you have a new friend hanging around," Shade said as he was sipping the last bit of his Ale, and me sipping mine as well.

"Yes," I nodded. "Pardon me not introducing her sooner. This is Bella."

Shade nodded. "It's very nice to meet you Bella, I am Shade."

Zelda nodded. "Yes, I know who you are."

He raised an eyebrow.

She smiled. "There's just a lot of talk about you and your adventures, that's all."

I knew she was lying, it was written all over her face. But luckily, Shade hadn't noticed.

All three of us talked, laughed, drank, and had a really good time. Shade eventually said his goodbyes after a couple of hours.

Everything seemed so fuzzy to me. I knew I was buzzed instantly after I stood up.

Zelda snorted, and I knew I must have stumbled a bit. "Having trouble there, Hero?"

I chuckled. "Just didn't realize how much I drank til' now... or you."

"Oh please!" She slurred. "The Hero of Hyrule, can't even handle his own alcohol!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Mrs. Slurring Queen."

She looked at me like I was crazy. "I am _not _drunk!"

I grinned. "Didn't say you were."

She stuck her tongue out playfully at me, and I laughed.

Then there it was. A beautiful, slow, song started playing. And I could see the look in Zelda's eyes that she knew, and loved this song.

"Wanna dance again?" I smiled. "Surely you know how to dance to this."

Zelda nodded. "Take my hand like a Gentleman, Hero."

I chuckled, getting up, bowing my head to her, and she placed my hand in hers and we walked towards the dance floor.

I couldn't help but grin as I put a hand around her waist, another in her hand. She smiled as she placed one of hers in mine, as we began to dance slowly.

"I thank you for taking me here tonight, Link."

I smiled. "I wanted you to have a good time Princess..."

"Well I did. It was very nice." She giggled.

For the next few minutes we were silent. Looking in each others eyes. And then the feeling came over me, the same feeling I had the other night when I almost kissed her.

"Link."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you kiss me last night?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know."

Instantly, she let go of my hand and stopped.

"Am I not good enough for you?"

I stood silent, not understanding what she was trying to say.

"Well, am I?" Tears began running down her face, and her words were slurring.

I let out a sigh and rubbed my forehead from frustration.

"I'm not am I?"

"I didn't say that! Let's just... get out of here."

"No! You can tell me in front of all these people Link!" She shouted, leaving the room silent. "I want you to say it!"

"Say what?"

"That I'm not good enough for you!"

I sighed, taking her by the hand and walking her towards the door.

I dragged her out, with all eyes on her. Eventually, I picked her up because she was trying to run away from me. And I couldn't have a drunken princess running around Castle Town or my head would be on the chopping block.

"Let me go!" She screamed. "Just leave me alone!"

I rolled my eyes. "Zelda, you don't need to be anywhere right now except in the bed."

I was struggling myself to walk to the stables, My buzz turned into being drunk, and I couldn't even tell how late it was because everything seemed like it was spinning. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Eventually I got to the Stables, paid more then I should have to the stable boy, but told him to keep the tip because I didn't even know how late he had waited for us to come get Epona, loaded Zelda up on her, and got myself up there in one piece.

I patted her on the head, and whispered in her ear. "Take us home girl."

Epona obeyed. It was a good thing she was so damn smart, or this time we probably would have fallen off a cliff.

The ride home seemed fast, even though Zelda and I were silently the whole way back. I could feel her eyes on me though, and I knew she was pissed.

Once we got to my house, I let Epona take herself to bed in the stables. Making sure she had enough hay and water to get her through the night. I picked Zelda up again and got her in the house and on the bed safely.

"I do not want to sleep in this." She slurred. "Give me some clothes."

I walked drunkenly towards the drawers and picked out a shirt for her.

"I need pants..."

I shrugged. "Don't have any. Need to take my clothes to the wash basin tomorrow."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Turn around."

I did as I was told.

"Okay..." She said after a few minutes. I turned around and she was already in bed, turning from me.

I sighed heavily, taking off my shirt. And climbing into bed with her.

"Zelda, I'm sorry."

"It's fine Link. I'm sorry I made a big deal out of it. I mean, if you do not like me, it's fine."

I rolled my eyes again. "You have no idea..."

She turned and looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know how I feel. I haven't told you yet."

"Then tell me."

"It's hard to explain..." I crossed my arms, looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't understand how it's hard for you to explain how you feel. Is it because... I am a princess."

"I don't want to talk about feelings, okay?"

She sighed. "Fine."

A few minutes passed, and I could tell Zelda still wasn't asleep just as much as I was. I wanted to tell her how I felt... but I didn't know how. How was I suppose to tell her I liked her, when I've never even had these feelings for a woman... I didn't even know how to go about it, and I'd probably say the wrong thing anyway.

I turned towards her, and saw her staring at me.

I watched her stare, and she watched me stare.

"Don't look at me like that..." I whispered.

"Why not?" She said softly.

"Because it makes me want to kiss you..."

Suddenly, she rolled on top of me.

"Then do it..."

I bit my lip... not even thinking straight, I rolled on top of her, and pinned her down.

"You don't want me to do this..." I whispered in her ear.

"Why not?" She whispered back.

"If I kiss you... I won't be able to stop..."

"Then don't stop..."

I kissed her cheek softly. "This isn't a good idea..."

"I do not care what is right anymore." She sighed.

"Well I do," I said, getting off of her and rolling to my side of the bed. "You're much more than this, you're drunk, I'm drunk, and if we do kiss, I want it to be special. Not like this."

Zelda didn't talk to me after that. She was either asleep, or pissed at me. But I figured she'd thank me in the morning, if she remembered.

And she didn't remember. She even asked me what happened last night. Of course I lied, saying we had a nice evening, that she had too much to drink but we got home all right.

I started getting dress, Zelda just laid in the bed.

"You okay?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was an idiot. "Do I look okay? I feel horrible," she put a hand on her head. "and my head is throbbing."

I grinned. "That's what you call a hangover sweetheart."

She glared at me. "Do not call me that!"

I rolled my eyes. I liked her better drunk. She was really emotional, but at least she wasn't bitchy.

"I'm going to the farm now," I said as I was slipping my boots on. "want to come?"

She shook her head slowly. "I do not feel like doing anything."

I walked over to her. "I'll bring you something later for lunch that might cure that headache you have. Any special requests for lunch?"

"Just pick something." She said with her eyes closed.

"Okay," I said as I was walking towards the door. "I'll be going now!" I shouted to here from the upper floor.

She just groaned. I smiled to myself. Thanking the Gods that she didn't remember last night.

Work went fast, as usual. Most of it consisted of pushing the hay around, loading food in the buckets, and letting the cattle graze the fields while we did some work in the barn. When lunch rolled around, I came home and gave Zelda a herb that Sera said would cure her headache completely. I made some broth, chopped up the herbs and sprinkled them in. I had to make Zelda eat all of it, since "it tasted funny". I had asked her if she wanted anything else before I went but she shook her head and went back to sleep. It wasn't too long before the day was ending. Fado and I herded the cattle like we always did before sunset came, and Epona and I walked through town to go home.

"Link!" I heard Rusl's voice say.

I turned around and saw that he was running up to catch me.

"I was hoping you hadn't gone home yet!" He exclaimed as his run turned into a walk as he came closer to me.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked tiredly.

"Don't forget tonight we are all having dinner together at the mayor's house."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's today?"

Rusl chuckled. "It is Wednesday."

Wednesday was it? I had almost forgot what day it was. "I don't know if that's a good idea... with Zelda."

Rusl shook his hands. "She'll be fine. Most of the village folk have seen her around, they don't even know she's the princess."

I sighed. I was hoping that would get me out of it. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep. I didn't even know how much sleep I had gotten last night. Judging by how tired I was, it didn't seem like much.

"Well, I guess let me put Epona back in the stable and get Zelda."

Rusl nodded. "We'll see you two there!"

I was really dreading this. I didn't even know if Zelda was feeling better from this afternoon.

I walked into the house sheepishly, and saw that Zelda was already dressed.

"I see you're feeling better." I perked up and smiled.

She nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Well, don't get too comfortable here." I said as I went up to the second floor to change my clothes. "We are having dinner tonight at the Mayor's house."

"The Mayor's house?" She asked.

"Yes," I said as I was putting a clean shirt on. "Mayor Bo. Every Wednesday we go over there to have dinner, talk about the Village, what people need to do to keep monsters out, all that good stuff."

"I see..."

I jumped down and sighed. "I'd like it if we didn't have to go. But if I don't, the whole Village will think something's wrong."

Zelda nodded. "Well let us go then."

I nodded as well. "Lets."

We made our way through the Village as night became to come. Everything was quiet, everyone must have already been there.

Walking up to the door, I made a good point to tell Zelda to work on not sounding so royal when she talked.

"How am I supposed to do that?" She asked. "I think I talk fine!"

"Yes you do, but just say as little as possible. If someone tries to make too much conversation with you, try not to turn into a big one. You get what I'm saying."

Zelda nodded sheepishly as I knocked on the door.

Only to be greeted my Ilia.

"Link!" She exclaimed, throwing herself at me. "You're late!"

I chuckled. "I know, I had to put on clean clothes and I'd almost forgotten."

She let go of me and turned to Zelda. "Oh Bella, It's so nice to meet you finally!"

Zelda nodded and smiled.

Ilia looked back at me. "Doesn't really talk too much does she?"

I shook my head. "She's a very quiet person at times. Plus, she's a little shy when she first meets people."

Ilia nodded. "Right," and looked at Zelda. "You don't have to be nervous! Who knows, we could become great friends!"

Zelda nodded and let out a simple "Thank you."

The three of us walked in and took our seats. Ilia sat on one side of me, and Zelda sat on the other. Rusl made a point to sit by Zelda. Everyone began sitting down, and conversing. I looked around the room. Not much had changed since I'd been gone all that time. This was the biggest house in the village, of course. It was also much newer. Nice wooden floors that seemed to be waxed regularly, A brick fireplace that sat just across from this room, staring at us like it was inviting us to sit by it, and of course all the family pictures of Ilia, Mayor Bo, and her Mother. Ilia's mother had died when she was only five years old. It didn't bother her much because she was so young when she died. Besides, Uli was like a mother to all of us who didn't have mothers... especially me.

Plates, forks, spoons, and knives were being sat in front of us by all the women that had prepared the meals. Soon the food came, and once we said our prayers to our three Godessess, we dug in.

"So Bella!" Ilia said. "Where are you from?"

Zelda sat silent for a moment, then looked up and smiled. "I'm from The Kingdom of Termina."

Ilia's eyes widened. "I heard that place is full of monsters!"

Zelda nodded. "It is, but I live in Clock Town. The monsters tend to stay out of that area."

"Do you have a ruler?"

Zelda shook her head. "The guards practically run everything around there, protection wise. I guess you could say in each place whoever roams it are their own rulers."

Ilia nodded in interest. Zelda was doing a good job of keeping her regal accent at bay.

I smiled as people began conversing with her, people would look at me and nod in approval. After dinner, everyone would come up to me and Zelda saying how nice of a girl she was.

Eventually, after a long night of being at Mayor Bo's house, we said our goodbyes and parted. I had no trouble sleeping this time, although Zelda did kick me out of the bed because I "was taking up too much room and I wouldn't stay on my side". But I was completely fine with sleeping by the fire. It calmed me and reminded me of the old days where I had no comfort but a fire.

A week went by, and Zelda had been spending most of her days with Ilia while I was working at the Farm. Of course, it wasn't Zelda's choice. I could tell every time Ilia was around Zelda wasn't too fond of it. But I figured it was like that with most females.

Another week went by, and I could see Zelda was getting anxious about being back home. I had finally decided to take her back there just to see how everything was going.

"You are really taking me home?" Zelda exclaimed, getting up from the chair.

I smiled. "Of course, I think it's about time we pay a visit to see what the guards know about the Bulblin attack, don't you think?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes, I do. I do not like being in the dark, and I want to do everything in my power to save my Kingdom!"

I nodded. "Well, then let's go!"


End file.
